hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki Love Track Badges Owners List
These are lists of everyone who has won Wiki Love Badges. The Badges are: *1 Key to The Wiki/Passing the Hunter Exam *2 Two weeks on the Wiki/Rescuing Killua *3 Devoted/Learning Nen *4 Dedicated/Opening Ging’s Box *5 Addicted/Entering Greed Island *6 A Wiki Life/Meeting Kite and fighting the Chimera Ants *7 A Wiki Hero/Voting in the Hunter Chairman Election *8 Entering the Dark Continent *9 whatever the next arc is about 1 This is a list of everyone who has earned a Key to The Wiki/ /Passing the Hunter Exam Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 5 days straight. Currently 56 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 - Darkchylde *04 RumbleXRumble *05 Hahaharuhi! *06 Foreva *07 XScar *08 Animesuki *09 Night Fury *10 Aszach01 *11 Bogota X *12 YYHPkmnHxH14 *13 ネフェルピト *14 DaBeastGrimmjow *15 Daedalus net *16 Berserk333 *17 HisokaBungie *18 Sherry Blendy *19 Centillion *20 AngryBanana *21 XImmortalAresX *22 InfoHunter *23 Hisoka.96 *24 Jaadowgg *25 RomanticSoldier 16 *26 MeLovGaming *27 Rokudo-kun *28 Jojo-a-gogo *29 Cococrash11 *30 First comes rock *31 Martialmaniac *32 Skyzod324 *33 Goregutz619 *34 Hawkinz340 *35 SourceRunner *36 KingVariAres *37 PurifyTheFlesh *38 JunMoon *39 Saiyukisama *40 Ayase-Hinagiku *41 NJZanDatsu *42 AssassinsTears *43 Kallutofan990 *44 Silva-zoldyck *45 Sanbagarasu *46 456hit *47 Killlna *48 KilluaDaniel *49 Phoenixs23 *50 Devilz91 *51 ThePretender73 *52 Engoac *53 Leo Flynn *54 *55 Tamsamani *56 FinalFlash18 *57 Azriel07 *58 Crimson Dragster *1 unknown 2 This is a list of everyone who has earned a Two weeks on the Wiki/ /Rescuing Killua Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 14 days straight. Currently 24 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 - Darkchylde *04 RumbleXRumble *05 Hahaharuhi! *06 Foreva *07 XScar *08 Animesuki *09 Aszach01 *10 Bogota X *11 YYHPkmnHxH14 *12 ネフェルピト *13 Daedalus net *14 Berserk333 *15 HisokaBungie *16 Sherry Blendy *17 XImmortalAresX *18 InfoHunter *19 Jaadowgg *20 Rokudo-kun *21 PurifyTheFlesh *22 AssassinsTears *23 456hit *24 KilluaDaniel *25 FinalFlash18 3 This is a list of everyone who has earned a Devoted/ /Learning Nen Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 30 days straight. Currently 17 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 - Darkchylde *04 RumbleXRumble *05 Hahaharuhi! *06 XScar *07 Animesuki *08 Aszach01 *09 Bogota X *10 ネフェルピト *11 Berserk333 *12 HisokaBungie *13 Sherry Blendy *14 XImmortalAresX *15 InfoHunter *16 Jaadowgg *17 Rokudo-kun 4 This is a list of everyone who has earned a Dedicated/ /Opening Ging’s Box Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 60 days straight. Currently 7 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 RumbleXRumble *04 Hahaharuhi! *05 Animesuki *06 Bogota X *07 Berserk333 5 This is a list of everyone who has earned a Addicted/ /Entering Greed Island Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 100 days straight. Currently 7 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 RumbleXRumble *04 Hahaharuhi! *05 Bogota X *06 Berserk333 *07 Animesuki 6 This is a list of everyone who has earned the A Wiki Life/ /Meeting Kite and fighting the Chimera Ants Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 200 days straight. Currently 1 person has earned this badge. *01 Berserk333 7 This is a list of everyone who has earned the A Wiki Hero/ /Voting in the Hunter Chairman Election Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 365 days straight. (a year) Currently 0 people have earned this badge. * * * 8 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Special Badge/ /Entering the Dark Continent Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 1825 days straight. (5 years) Currently 0 people have earned this badge. * * * 9 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Special Badge/ /''whatever the next arc is about''. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 3650 days straight. (10 years) Currently 0 people have earned this badge. * * *